


Love on a Monday

by Superceoluv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4 + 1 gifts, F/F, SuperCat Week 2019, Supercat Week 4, catco, give or take, sweet treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superceoluv/pseuds/Superceoluv
Summary: Cat leaves a gift for Kara 4 times and the last time Kara gives her a gift in return





	Love on a Monday

It’s a Monday every time it happens. Halfway through the first hectic Monday morning, Kara opens her middle desk drawer and finds it chock full of a variety of mini candy bars. Since it’s a few days after Halloween, she figures one of her co-workers dropped their leftover giveaway as Halloween treats to kids sweets that didn’t quite make it to any kids here for her.

Everyone at the office by now has witnessed her not just stress fueled snacking habits during the day after nearly three years of her working as Cat Grant’s personal assistant. She scans the half full room as some people are out at early lunch for any sign of the candy giver.

Unfortunately, each staff member who is there is completely focused on either a computer screen or skips their eyes through the Sunday tribune. She quickly unwraps and hungrily bites into two mini Milky Way bars at once. She closes her eyes as she delights in the creamy goodness of them and misses the smile and chuckle that escape Cat from her perch behind her desk and the glass windows that she sees everything outside of her office through when her doors are closed.

The next Monday that it happens, she and Cat are stuck in back to back meetings together all day. These meetings are with different CatCo staff who work hard to ensure the Christmas issue of CatCo magazine is ready to go to print in two weeks as it’s the Monday after Thanksgiving and first Monday in December with the print copy deadline being the coming Friday.

At half past 3 o’clock in the afternoon, Cat suggests a short break for fifteen minutes and Kara bolts off to secure Cat fresh coffee and a cheeseburger with a salad on top as unhealthy as that favored combo of Cat’s is. She doesn’t have time to wait for her own adrenaline booster beverage or grab either a sandwich or snack to refuel so she’s a little bummed out. Cat graciously thanks her for the coffee and Kara turns to retake her seat. Kara sighs when she notices she needs another notepad as Cat without Kara knowing it ripped the last third of her notepad pages out.

She rushes back to her desk to find one before everyone returns to the meeting room with two minutes left until they are supposed to start back up. She gasps when she notices there’s not only a fresh peppermint latte on her desk, but a plate of chocolate pecan pie waiting for her to indulge in. She thinks Alex must have stopped by at some point. She quickly scoffs the surprising treat down and notices that it tastes a little sweeter than Eliza’s, but thinks Alex probably made it herself from Eliza’s recipe.

She sips her latte carefully even as she speeds back to the meeting room, but places it on the table when she sits back down next to Cat. Cat looks at her and softly says, “Hm,” before she turns and dabs a napkin in the glass of water in front of her on the table and touches it to Kara’s cheek to wipe off some chocolate and actually picks a stray pecan chip off Kara’s lip with the tip of her finger and licks her finger and eats it. Kara lowly gasps and blushes as Cat whispers, “Much better!” Everyone in the room watches the current speaker load up his slides and begin his presentation and misses this slightly odd exchange between Kara and Cat. Kara wonders if it wasn’t Alex who left her the treats. 

The next time it happens is the Monday immediately following the New Year’s break. There’s a major windstorm that knocks power out for most of the city that leaves Cat, Kara and a skeleton crew of employees huddled together at CatCo’s radio affiliate, Channel 6. Kara rushes back and forth between daring rescues and helping Cat get pertinent news out on all the electrical wires down and other dangers around the city through old fashioned radio service whose signals somehow remain unaffected by the wind probably because the channel is on the outskirts of the National City limits. The day and night are long and Kara is wiped after her last rescue of the evening, but returns to the radio station shortly before midnight to make sure Cat gets home okay.

Cat and everyone else have already left, however, but there’s a note and two boxes of her favorite pizza and a bag of potstickers that are still warm enough to not use her heat vision on them for Kara to indulge in. The note thanks her for pulling remarkable double duty with Cat’s classic large C signature and Kara knows Cat knows now. There’s a blanket and pillow on the couch in the studio and Kara promptly passes out there after eating her food. Cat never mentions that she knows after that night.

The last Monday that Cat offers a gift for Kara, it’s Valentine’s Day. Everyone in the office knows Cat detests Valentine’s Day and despises it’s overwhelming public displays of love so flower and candy deliveries for her employees are for the most part either extremely discrete or completely non-existent.

Kara knows that the last time Cat enjoyed a Valentine’s Day had nothing to do with any romantic partner, but was the first year she helped make homemade Valentine’s Day cards with Carter for his school classmates. Cat strolls in this Valentine’s morning with a dress bag slung over her back that Kara is quick to offer to take for her. Cat accepts the help and Kara hangs the dress bag up in the secret side closet in Cat’s office. Cat doesn’t mention an evening date or ask Kara to make her any plans for tonight. In fact, Kara knows Cat has an online meeting with overseas investors planned for the majority of the evening.

It surprises Kara early in the evening as other employees start to head home that Cat asks Kara to stay and help her inspect her dress. The sparkly dark blue dress is too long for Cat and the matching shoes with it are too big and Kara is nervous that she needs to go run out and get something else for Cat.

It astonishes her when Cat tells her that the dress and shoes are actually a gift for Kara. There’s a tiny string attached. She needs Kara to take Carter to a mother/son dance tonight at his preparatory school since she can’t because of her meeting later. Cat walks over to her desk and pulls out the invitation for the dance, a beautiful red rose wrist corsage and a small heart shaped box of gourmet chocolates for Kara. Cat tells her those are a gift from Carter for her sweet tooth as he calls it. She warns her not to get chocolate hands on her dress.

Cat holds onto the chocolate box and corsage as Kara rushes in and out of Cat’s office ladies room quickly changed into her new dress.

Cat briefly looks Kara up and down.

“Well, that was _Super_ swift!” 

Kara laughs and jokes, “Yes, I am _faster than a speeding bullet_ at times.”

“I’m glad Carter will be in safe hands. Speaking of hands I can help you get this corsage on your hand.”

Kara feels slightly dazed like Cat is her prom date as she gently slides the corsage on over Kara’s right hand. There’s a tense moment when their hands touch in almost a wanted grip hold that breaks when Cat’s phone buzzes and she tells Kara that her driver awaits her downstairs with Carter. Cat promises to be there by 10pm herself to pick up Carter and Kara. Kara hopes Cat will get there a little earlier so that they might share a dance together. 

When Cat gets to the school gym surprisingly early around 9pm she wears a red dress with a blue floral corsage that matches Kara’s opposite blue/red combo. Carter had set that dress and corsage combo up for his mom without Kara knowing. Her driver had left it at the CatCo security station.

The kids are all dancing to The Come on Ride the Train song around the room with mothers, aunts, sisters and some fathers in between them. Cat chuckles when she notices Kara is of course leading the line of dancers. She stops and pulls Cat into the line behind her in front of Carter who is amused himself.

When the fast dance song stops and the line breaks apart, Elvis’ slow song _Can’t Help Falling in Love with You _starts to play. Cat pulls on Carter’s arms to dance with her little man, but he spins her around into Kara this time at the _Take my hand, take my whole life too _line and Kara curtsies for the Queen of All Media and kisses her hand and asks politely, “May I have this dance?” 

Cat flashes Kara a silly grin as she pulls her up and accepts her offer.

Kara quips as they dance, “That was _Super_ swift of him as well, but I’m glad we get to have this dance tonight even though I know you hate Valentine’s Day.”

Cat protests, “I do not hate Valentine’s Day! It just does get lonely with not having the right person to share it with at least when Carter is away on this day.”

“But, you do have Carter to share it with tonight.”

“And, you, Kara. I’m grateful for you! I’ve been trying to show it in little ways with food mostly, but I thought tonight letting you escort Carter here, knowing I would come meet you two, I’d hoped you’d maybe like to share more than this one Valentine’s Day with me? I know I’m still your boss so asking you out is not entirely appropriate, but I don’t care because I do care very much about you!”

Kara pulls Cat closer and asks if she can kiss her. It’s very gentle, short and sweet, but Carter claps and lowly whistles as he witnesses it.

The song ends and they stare at each other starry eyed before Kara suggests, “I know a nearby place we can go that puts real M&Ms in their ice cream and Diet Coke floats what do you say I treat you two tonight?”

Cat argues, “It’s late, Kara. And didn’t you eat those gourmet chocolates already?”

“No, I gave those to George at the CatCo security desk since I didn’t want to accidentally ruin this dress. I promise these floats are soooo good! They’re worth the late night sugar buzz!” 

Carter joins in, “Come on mom, pretty please!”

Cat relents, but only because she forces Carter to share a float with her. He drinks and eats most of it besides the M&M’s Cat likes that he scoops out for her to eat. Unsurprisingly, Kara indulges herself with two floats, but the second one she shares with Cat along with most of the M&Ms. They are all very buzzed when they leave to go to their respective homes and the next day drags, except when Kara pops in to give Cat stolen kisses when no one else is around.

They make it a once a month Monday ritual as a family to indulge in those floats after dinner of course. It’s a reminder that Cat and Kara acknowledged their feelings for each other not just on a random, silly insignificant holiday, but on a Monday.


End file.
